Moon Love
by amathestdarkwarrior123
Summary: A Carpathian male is a bodyguard to Desari and saves a girl from her abusive father. Saphire has suffered great truma and has a kid and is pregnant. Can Darius save her? Is she his lifemate. Lemon read to find out what happens.


**Chapter One**

**Concert and Meeting**

**Saphire 2006 17 years old School**

"Saphire did you hear that Desari is coming to town. She is an amazing singer." Jasmine said. "Yes, you should go see her." Saphire said smiling at her friend. "I will its tonight that they will play. You should go…oh! I forgot." Jasmine said. "Its okay. Go tonight so you can tell me." Saphire said. "Ok." Jasmine said. Then the bell rang for the end of the day. "See you Monday." Jasmine said. Then they went their separate ways. "Girl you're late." Johnathan said smacking her. Saphire stumbled back a little and said, "Sorry sir." "Go to your room." Johnathan said.

Saphire went up and read her book Dark Prince until 7:00 P.M. then she snuck out to go to the concert. 'He wont notice he will just get drunk_' _Saphire thought and ran towards the place. When she got there she saw Jasmine. Jasmine spotted Saphire and said, "I thought Johnathan wouldn't let you come." "He wouldn't I snuck out." Saphire said. "Won't he notice?" Jasmine asked. "No, he'll probably get drunk." Saphire said. "Oh! Come on, it's our turn next." Jasmine said. Saphire nodded and walked up towards the door. "ID." The security guard said. Jasmine got hers out and so did Saphire. "Okay your good. Go on in and enjoy yourselves." The guard said. "Thank you." Jasmine said. Saphire just nodded and went in.

They went to a booth and sat down and ordered some water. "Isn't this amazing." Jasmine said. Saphire smiled at her friend's happiness. Saphire looked around the room and saw three guys in heavy coats. She narrowed her eyes and thought 'those guys are up to something' "Saphire aren't you excited?" Jasmine asked. Jasmine's questions brought Saphire out of her musings. "Yes it is." Saphire said smiling at her friend. "I wonder if those two are her body guards." Jasmine asked fear creeping into her voice. "They probably are. Calm down Jasmine they aren't going to hurt you." Saphire said trying to calm her friend.

"They look really intimidating." Jasmine said. "They are supposed to so no one will challenge them or endanger who they are protecting." Saphire said. "If you say so." Jasmine said always looking at them every once in a while. Saphire chuckled at her friend's obvious fear of the bodyguards. "Look she's coming on." Jasmine said. "Mmmmmhmmmm." Saphire murmured. Then they heard Desari sing a soothing song. They also saw two large black cats one of them went up to Saphire. Saphire looked at it and patted it on the head, the cat purred. "How can you touch that cat, it looks as if it would bite your hand off." Jasmine said. Saphire just shrugged and said, "She seems like she is in pain." Saphire pushed the leopard to get it going then it left.

Saphire saw the guys from before pull out guns from there coats. 'Shit.' Saphire thought and got up. "I'll be right back." Saphire said. "Ok." Jasmine said. Saphire went towards the guys and said, "I don't think that's a good idea." The guys turned to her in surprise. "You're planning to shoot the lead singer Desari aren't you?" Saphire asked. "So what if we are you can't stop us." The guy said showing her their guns. Saphire went up to the guys and disarmed the leader. "H…how did you do that?" The leader said. Saphire just smirked at them.

The other two guys pointed their guns at her. "Shoot." Saphire said. She started to walk towards them. Then the other two guys shot, it hit both of Saphire's shoulders. The bodyguards looked up alertly and went towards the sound. Everyone was screaming. Saphire took them all out and saw the bodyguards coming towards them. She went to Jasmine and pulled her out of the place. The security saw the blood on Saphire and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine just scratches." Saphire said running away.

"What happened Darius?" Desari asked. "I don't know I heard a gun shot and found these guys knocked out." Darius said. "I could help." A girl said. "Yes." Julian said. "A girl come up to them unarmed one of them then went to the others then they shot her and she knocked them out and ran with a friend out the door." The girl said. "They obviously wanted to kill Desari. And that girl saved her and was injured." Darius said. Darius went to look for Saphire. "We need to wrap these wounds." Jasmine said cleaning them. "I need to get home." Saphire said leaving. She ran home and noticed that the bodyguard was across the street. She was shocked and ran the rest of the way home.

When she got into the house she was punched and she fell then she was kicked in the stomach. "You didn't think I would notice." Johnathan growled. She got up and went to her room and locked the door. Saphire collapsed on her bed and looked out the window. When she did she saw the bodyguard across the street staring at her. She was startled to see him, and then he was in the room. She stumbled back in shock. She winced at the sudden movement. "You saved my sister Desari." Darius said gently. "I didn't save anybody. How do you know it was me?" Saphire asked. "Your blood was there." Darius said calmly.

Saphire just looked at him while he came closer. "You were injured saving my sister, which I am grateful." Darius said. Darius came closer and took off Saphire's shirt to see the wounds. Saphire flinched and tried to put the shirt back on. "I'm just going to look at the gun wounds. Can you turn around?" Darius asked gently. Saphire cautiously turned around. Darius was shocked at all the wounds, scars and bruises she had on her back. "Who did this to your back?" Darius demanded. "My father." Saphire said. "You can't stay here." Darius said lifting her up into his arms. "Hey! Put me down, this is kidnapping you know." Saphire said.

"I'm not allowing you to stay in a place where you get abused." Darius said his black eyes moving over her face. "Well he'll have the police after you." Saphire said. "You're not staying." Darius said calmly. Darius started to walk to the window. "what are you doing?" Saphire said. "I'm taking you to my family." Darius said. He went to the window and turned into a bird with her in his claws. Saphire Squeaked and tried to get free. '_Stop it now! You will only hurt yourself.' _ Saphire was now even more shocked that she heard his voice in her head. '_Calm down I'll explain later.' _She looked down and saw the tops of trees and loved the out view. '_I'm glad you like it.' _She heard his amused voice in her head. She looked down and saw a camp and felt him going down.

Darius landed and lifted Saphire into his arms. "I can walk you know." Saphire said annoyed. "I know, but I want to check your wounds." Darius said. "Who is that?" Saphire asked pointing to the second girl leopard. "How did you know she was a person?" Darius asked shocked. "She radiates too much pain to be a cat." Saphire said. "You can talk to animals." Darius said. "Yes, she has suffered a great trauma that hurt her very badly." Saphire said. "Yes,, she isn't the same since it happened." Darius said softly. "I can understand pain. I suffered a lot from abuse and…never mind." Saphire said. "No tell me." Darius said. "I've also suffered from rape more than once." Saphire said softly. "How?" Darius demanded. "My father sold me to men." Saphire said. "Did you get pregnant?" Darius asked. "Yes. Oh! I have to get Angel." Saphire said. "I'll get her." Darius said. "Oh!" Saphire said and jumped a little. "What?" Darius said. "The baby kicked." Saphire said putting a hand on her stomach. "You're pregnant!" Darius said shocked. "Yes." Saphire said. "Did your father ever kick you in the stomach since you were pregnant?" Darius asked. "Yes today when I got home from the concert." Saphire said. "And the baby is ok?" Darius said. "The baby seems fine so I guess so." Saphire said.

Darius took her into the bus and sat her gently on the bench. He then took her shirt off to check the wounds. "They look fine the bullet went straight through on both sides." Darius said then put his hand over her growing stomach. "I should be bigger." Saphire said. Darius went out of his body and became light and went into Saphire's body. Saphire felt him inside her body and was shocked. Darius came back to his body and looked at Saphire. "The baby is fine you are just unique. Now I need to go somewhere and I want you to stay here." Darius said softly." Ok. I'll stay here." Saphire said. "I want you to keep the cats with you. You should try to talk to Syndil." Darius said. "Ok." Saphire said.

Then the cats came in and Darius left the bus and went into the woods. "So your name is Syndil?" Saphire asked the cat. The cat nodded its head and changed into a person. "How did you know I was a person?" Syndil whispered. "Your aura." Saphire said. "I barley ever am myself." Syndil said. "Why?" Saphire asked. "Because I feel unclean." Syndil said. "Why do you feel unclean?" Saphire asked. "Because a good friend of mine turned and rapped me." Syndil said with pain in her voice. "That's sad, but that doesn't make you unclean. It could make you stronger. You should never feel unclean from what was not your fault. I understand how you feel." Saphire said. "How do you?" Syndil asked with tears in her eyes. "When I was 9 years old my father started to sell me to men and he still does. I am also abused but from the rape I had a kid named Angel she is 5 years old. And I'm pregnant now." Saphire explained. "How sad." Syndil said. "I'm not angry and I don't feel unclean. Angel has brought happiness to my life. Feel this." Saphire said going over to Syndil.

Saphire grabbed Syndil's hand and put it onto her stomach. "Do you feel it kick?" Saphire asked. "Yes, that's the baby." Syndil said in awe. "Yes, I'm growing a new life in me. I can't feel bad, because it is a gift." Saphire said. "Of course. I just can't imagine being with another man again." Syndil said in pain. "You have to, not all men are like that and you said turned what did that mean?" Saphire asked. "Our band is a raise called Carpathian and after 300 years males lose color in their eyesight and emotion and then if they don't find their lifemates..." Syndil said. "They become vampire or they meet the sun." Saphire said in shock. "How did you know?" Syndil asked. "Its in a book I read called Dark Prince by Christine Feehan.." Saphire said.

"Oh! We know we told her she could." Syndil said. "Oh." Saphire said leaning back. "How far are you?" Syndil asked. "4 months." Saphire said. " Your small." Syndil said. "Yes, but its healthy." Saphire said. "How old are you?" Syndil asked. "I'm 17." Saphire said. "Your young. Do you still have your first daughter?" Syndil asked. "Yes." Saphire said. Then Darius came into the bus with a little girl. "MOMMY!" The little girl yelled struggling to get free. Darius let her down and she ran to Saphire. "Angel!" Saphire said picking her up and hugging her.

Then Saphire saw three other males enter the bus and Desari. Desari came up to Saphire and said, "Thank you for saving me." "It was nothing." Saphire said uncomfortable with the gratitude. "No, it was something. I owe you a lot I don't think I could bare to lose my love here." Julian said wrapping his arms around Desari. "Oh! Sorry I am Desari this is Julian that is Kai and that is Mikai." Desari said. Saphire smiled at them. "Mommy, who are these people?" Angel asked. "Their…friends." Saphire said picking up her daughter. "Oh. Is the baby ok?" Angel asked. "Yes." Saphire answered her daughter smiling. "Your pregnant?" Desari asked shocked. "Yes." Saphire said all at once protective. "Its alright, baby it doesn't matter that your pregnant." Darius said wrapping an arm around Saphire.

"We didn't mean to sound as if it was a bad thing." Desari said. "I know you didn't I'm just protective of my baby." Saphire said. "Any mother would, honey." Darius said. Saphire looked up at Darius and smiled while stroking his shadowed jaw. Darius captured her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed the exact center of her palm. Heat coiled in her stomach. "I think you should get some sleep honey." Darius said leading her to the bed. Everyone left except Darius. "Now sleep honey. I'll try to ease some of the pain." Darius said making her sleep. Saphire went to sleep with Angel curled up next to her. Darius went into Saphire's body healing her wounds. Darius then went out to feed.


End file.
